The tale of Sky and Wu the Lotus Blossom
by animezinesquire
Summary: Sky and Wu were destined to be together in this story we reminisce on the days Sky and Wu spent before the fall of Master Li and find out what the future has in store for them
1. Chapter 1 Sky meets the Lotus Blossom

After 3 long grueling years Sky had finally found the camp that hid the coward gao the greater who had his men so mercilessly kill his daughter. He knew he was here and he'd find him and exact his revenge. After he had shaken up the pirates here and freed the slaves. He hid stealthily in the shadows until the guards had wandered away from there posts.

"Damn pirates can't stand 5 minutes without something to do"he thought

He grabbed his dual swords off of his back and jumped down slashing the wooden cage holding the slaves open. They stood there in disbelief until it finally hit them that they were free. Most of them fled except for one old woman who yelled for her daughter in the old tongue of the empire.

It didn't take long for the pirates to come back with friends.

"You" he spat in my direction

"You freed the slaves and for that you will pay" his pirates began to circle around me

This doesn't look good but I'm not going to let him know that.

"What makes you think your a match for me" I said calm and collected.

"Hate to break it to you pal"he began sarcastically

"But your outnumbered" he said with a smug grin on his face

"What makes you think I'm alone" I said completely bluffing hoping something anything would give me an edge. I tightened my grip on my swords. And, by some miracle a lovely woman in plum colored armor came running in. Probably the old woman's daughter. When she came in she immediately looked at the old woman.

I took advantage of the situation.

"Now your in trouble"I began

"Don't be fooled boys her beauty is matched only by her deadly skill in combat" I hope she doesn't get mad at me for this. Maybe she'll be grateful after I save her and want to "repay" me with her body heh heh. To my surprise she really was a deadly fighter her movements swift and calculated but there was something odd about the way she fought. No matter I proceeded cutting into these corrupted pirates until there were no more left.

She stood from her fighting stance and looked at me.

"Well well well how was I supposed to know you'd fight just as good as you looked" I gave her a flirtatious smile.

"Your just lucky I was here to save you" she said

Her voice matched her perfectly It rang out soft and sweet but firm. The old woman walked over to her.

"You your the traveler I saw in the village" she said in the old language

"Please bring my daughter back safely" she cried

"Don't worry miss I will bring fuyao back safely" she said reassuring the old woman that everything will be ok. She looked up at the mechanism that locks the door and then back to me.

"I didn't catch your name what brings a lovely lady like you to a place like this" I said

"I am Wu the lotus blossom I need a flyer"she stated

Which was strange since flyers are only used by lotus assassins and slavers

"What are you doing here you don't look like a pirate"she said

"I'm here on personal matters"I said I couldn't tell her why I was here it only makes me sorrowful.

She looked worried but at the same time she was here for a reason too. She looked at the door again.

I needed help here too but I didn't intend on becoming one of her followers.

"It takes two people to open the door"I said

"I can easily climb up and pull then lever the all you have to do is open the door"

She nodded

"How about after we open the door you team up with me"she smiled at me and for the first time I didn't have anything witty or flirty to say I was stunned. By just her smile but I couldn't get distracted not when I've come so close.

"Sorry but I have my own business here"I said

"Maybe you'll change your mind if we meet again"she said enthusiastically

"Maybe" I said

I climbed up to the platform and pulled the lever. She walked over to the door swishing her hips in a distractingly seductive way. He couldn't tell if it were on purpose or natural. She opened the door and took one look back at him. A smile mixed in with disappointment met his face then she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Wu and Sky Split

I looked back at him and smiled but I couldn't help but feel disappointed. He would've been a great addition to the team. Maybe he could even be more than that. Probably not he's a rogue he plays with women every other day. Then I was gone we had split up on the path up ahead probably the last time I'd ever see him again. It didn't take long for more pirates to find us.

"Hey what are you doing out of your cage slave"a pirate spat out

"I don't know I don't think I've seen her before"another one said

"That's because I am no one's slave"I interrupted

"I won't let you continue slaving. I shall put you in your place" I stated

I got into my stance and pirates swarmed at Zu and I. We're both more than capable of taking care of a few pirates.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh"the battle cry of a pirate swinging his sword in my direction. I gracefully shifted out of the way and hit a pressure point in his shoulder shocking him.

"Storm dragon" I cried out my fighting style

My opponent was temporarily paralyzed as a flash of electricity surged through him and I used the opportunity to quickly strike him in the gut with a powerful kick he was out cold. Then a woman slashed at me. I barely dodged it. I clenched my fists and like lightning I dealed continuous blows to her side. I broke one of her ribs and she went down screaming in agony. The man who spoke shit to me earlier came swinging at me with his fists sloppily. I avoided all of them when he tired out I reached into my holster grabbed my sword and cut his head clean off.

The other pirates saw I meant business and scurried away. It continued like this down a series of platforms constant fighting until there were no more left. I overheard gao the greater and an infamous lotus assassin lim the inquisitor. They were talking about some device for the emperor.

An insane old man stood in the corner complaining about how his machines were to be used for evil. They have been using these air ships to collect slaves to work on the great wall. The lotus assassins were looking for my amulet in the meantime. Good thing I beat them to it I had my wind map, my amulet and was ready to go.

The new machine was called the marvelous dragonfly an innovation of the air ship exactly what I would need. A woman appeared as a hologram on a strange looking machine and gave orders to gao and lin.

"Just what's going on"


End file.
